Is It Love?
by Riverspirit86
Summary: Grimmjow is the popular jock who everyone loves. Ulquiorra is the quiet nerd, who is bullied every day by Grimmjow and his friends. But why does he let Grimmjow do that to him? And why does Grimmjow pick on Ulquiorra? All chapters have to do with one of the themes from the 100 Theme Challenge. Rated M because of Grimmjow's mouth and because of many things later on. Please Review!
1. Themes: Introduction, Solitude, Waiting

**Hey guys! I'm re-uploading the chapter because I made a few edits. Don't worry. I'm already working on a second chapter. Sorry for taking so long. **

**This is a Boy X Boy story which will have an eventual lemon and other mature themes, so if you don't like that stuff, please don't read this and review hate on it. Thanks~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. I just own the plot-line of this story. That's all.**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It could be classified as love. Maybe...

We had been "dating" for about 6 months. I say that lightly, as he would rather die than be associated with me. I was the quiet, emo nerd. He was the popular jock, the star athlete of our school. I was the person everyone avoided and hated. He was the person boys wanted to be and girls wanted to date. So why did he pick me?

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

It was the first day of my senior year. And I expected it to be just like all the other first days in my school career. All the girls were squealing and hugging each other, commenting on each others' haircuts and tans. All the boys were "bro-hugging" and fist bumping, teasing each other and rough housing. And then there was me, standing off in the corner, alone of course, silently observing all the reunions happening around me.

I rolled my eyes at all the idiocy of it. In a few days, most of the reunions would be forgotten in the flow of drama. If two girls are best friends and they happen to like the same boy, prepare the popcorn for the coming storm. If two guys like the same girl, it becomes a contest to see who can get in her pants first. And then when she chooses one or the other, or neither, prepare the popcorn again, as this fight could get nasty.

So that's why I keep to myself. And everyone avoiding me helps. It's really not that bad, being a loner. You don't have to compete for the prime seat next to the head cheerleader, or worry about if someone is flirting with your boyfriend or girlfriend. The only downside is when you like someone, they probably hate you and wouldn't been seen talking to you, let alone date you.

And that's where my sole issue with being a freak came in. I liked someone. Well, my heart knew that it was love, but my mind refused to believe that, saying it was "just a phase" or it was "just a crush". But whatever it was, I liked him.

Yes, I'm a guy and I like another guy. Go ahead. Call me a freak who is going to hell for loving a person of the same gender. I really don't care anymore. I've been called worse.

But anyways, I liked him. A lot. I've liked him since 7th grade. Long time, I know. But I would wait forever for him. Which I will probably end up doing. There was no way in hell that he would even look at me except for teasing me. So I'll be content knowing that he actually notices me, even if it's only to shove me into a locker or make me drop my books.

But I can deal with that.

* * *

The first day went by fast yet slow. It went slow because I had no one to talk to while the teachers droned on and on about their classes and what to do in a fire drill. It went by fast because I had him in all of my classes. I could spend all day staring at him, wanting his arms to wrap around me in the midst of a pleasure filled night. But I don't. I don't want to be considered any more creepy than what everyone thinks already. I only take passing glances when he's not paying attention to someone in my general area. But I'm content with that.

Anyways, the end of 7th period came way too fast, and before too long, I was heading out to my car. On the way, I heard multiple conversations going on about the huge party at Grimmjow's place. It's no new information. He has had a party the weekend after school starts since the start of 7th grade. Which was the first, and last, time I had any positive interaction with anyone outside of my family. And I will not make that mistake of going to a party again.

Well, I might...

It's his house and his party. And it's my senior year, so I really have nothing else to lose. I'm not going to pay attention to anyone but him this year, and I doubt I'll see anyone once the year is done. So I might as well go to the party.

So what could go wrong?

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY IN THE FLASHBACK_

I had no clue as to why we started school on a Wednesday. Maybe to ease us back into school after having several months off for summer. But who knows. All I know is that the teachers give homework to the upperclassmen by the second day of school, while the freshman get to remain free to do what they want in the evenings after school, until roughly the second or third week of school. So much for easing us into the swing of things.

But I didn't mind the homework. It's not like I had somewhere to go or someone to meet. So homework was a welcome distraction from my "loneliness" or "lack of friends". It didn't bother me that I didn't have any friends, but it bothered my parents. And besides, less friends means I have more time for my family.

I am the oldest out of four, two sisters and one brother. My oldest sister, Harribel, turned 14 just before school started, making her an 8th grader. She jokes that we're both seniors, because she's in the highest grade in the middle school. My younger brother Luppi, the third in the family, turned 11 about a month before Harribel had her birthday. And my littlest sister, and my personal favorite out of my siblings, is Nelliel. The bubbly, carefree 6 year old Nel is one of the reasons why I don't mind being a loner. Because, if I had friends, I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her as I do now. Even though I love all my family members, I love Nelliel the most.

My parents are very good parents, looking out for each other and for their four kids. Nowadays you see tons parents getting separated or getting a divorce. My parents would never do that. From what I know of love, my parents have had it throughout their 20 years together and will continue to have it for, well, forever.

Anyways, back to my family. My mother's name is Momo and my father's is Aizen and they do an amazing job of keeping all four kids in line. My parents often have me take care of my siblings, since I'm never doing anything outside of school. Which I was doing at that time.

I pulled into a parking spot at the town's elementary school, going to pick up Nel, when I saw _him._ He was standing in front of his car, looking bored out of his mind. I cringed when he looked over at me, not knowing what he would do. Instead of the bullying that he normally did, he motioned with his hand for me to come to him. I was shocked. The most popular boy in the entire high school, and my long-time crush, wanted me to go over to him? Well, I wasn't going to waste an opportunity to talk to him, so I went over and stood next to him.

I waited for him to speak first, not wanting to seem creepy or annoying. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long.

"That's your sister, right?" He said, pointing to Nel. She was too busy talking animatedly to two other girls, so she didn't realize that I was here.

"Yes. That's Nel, my youngest sibling." I tried to keep the conversation light, not wanting him to stop talking to me.

"Oh? How many siblings do you have?" He turned towards me, giving me his sole attention.

"Three. Two sisters and a brother. So I'm the oldest of four. And you? Do you have any siblings?" I questioned, hoping that I didn't seem too prying.

"Just two younger sisters, twins actually." He smiled, obviously fond of his siblings. "Actually, they're right over there, talking to Nel." He motioned to Nel and his sisters, who were still talking and laughing.

"Oh! I didn't know they were your sisters. But Nel and your sisters seem to be friends already." I smiled, glad that my little sister could have the life that I never had.

"Loly and Menoly. Those are their names. Loly is the black haired one with pigtails and Menoly has the short blonde hair. Their hair-styles completely describe them too. Loly is the girly-girl while Menoly is the tom-boy. But you could probably tell that." He laughed lightly, smiling at me.

I gave a small smile back, trying to seem friendly. "I try not to judge people, especially kids, by their appearances. I judge people by their actions towards me, my family, and others. But that's just me."

He turned back to look at his sisters. "Well, how do you judge me? I treat you like shit every day, but you never seem to mind. You never complain to the teachers or the principal. So I want to know what you think of me."

I was shocked. I really didn't know what to say. I mean, how do I say that the only reason I let him treat me like that is because I just want him to notice me? I sighed, thinking that this will probably be the last time I'll ever talk to him.

"I let you treat me that way because - " I was cut off when Nel noticed me and came running over.

"ULQUI!" She screamed, launching herself into my arms. Smiling, I picked her up and spun her around, all while she was laughing and giggling. When I set her back down, I noticed him staring at me. I cringed, not knowing what he would say.

But he just laughed lightly, smiling at me, before turning his attention to the two girls clinging to his legs.

"Grimmy . . . Pick me up! Please?" Loly asked, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

He sighed, acting annoyed. "Why do I have to pick you up? You can stand up by yourself."

"But Grimmy . . . I want a hug. Not a leg hug. A real hug." She was starting to beg now.

He smiled, not able to keep the annoyed act up any longer. "Alright, fine. Just stop with the begging and puppy-dog eyes!" He said, picking her up and putting her on his shoulder.

"Too high! Too high!" She screamed while laughing. She grabbed a handful of his bright blue hair to hold on to.

"Ouch! Let go!" He pulled his sister down from his shoulder and set her on the ground. "How many times have I told you to not do that?"

She looked down at her feet, seeming sad. I heard a sniff and I realized that she was crying.

"Hey . . . Don't cry. I'm sorry. It just hurt, that's all." He knelt down, removing Menoly from his leg so he could hug Loly. When he hugged her, she burst into tears.

"S-sorry G-grimmy . . . I didn't mean to hurt you." She managed to make that out through her tears.

"It's okay Loly. Don't worry about it." He pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. "Please don't cry. I'm okay."

She sniffed one last time, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "Okay Grimmy. I love you." She smiled up at him, her face red from crying.

I waited to see what he would say to that. Was he the kind of guy to say 'I love you' to his little sister while standing in front of the guy he bullied? Well, I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"I love you too, kiddo." He smiled and ruffled her hair playfully. He turned to his other sister. "And I love you too, Menoly."

Menoly smiled up at him, saying a quick, "Love you too, Grim."

I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to make a comment.

"Grim? Is that what they call you?" I smiled, hoping that I wasn't annoying him.

He turned towards me and I cowered. But he just smiled and laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. It's Grim from Menoly and Grimmy from Loly. And you? Nel called you Ulqui. Is that what she calls you?"

Now it was my turn to smile and laugh. "Yeah, that's my name according to Nel. But I don't mind. It's her way of showing that she loves me." I looked down, smiling at the little green haired child currently playing with his sisters.

"Well, just don't tell anyone about what they call me, okay? I'd never live that one down!" He laughed, smiling at me.

I smiled at that. I think that this has been the most I've smiled in, well, forever. "I won't tell anyone, as long as you promise me one thing."

He actually looked scared when I said that. "And that is?"

I laughed at his nervousness before smiling reassuringly. "Just don't tell anyone about what Nel calls me, okay? That's all that I ask for."

He let out a sigh, smiling at me. "I won't tell a soul." But then his smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Did I offend him? I don't think I did anything . . . I hope.

"I just thought that you were going to ask me to leave you alone and to stop bullying you." He gave me a nervous smile.

I looked away, not wanting him to see my pain that was showing itself on my face. "I mean, I'd like that too, but if you have to bully me, I can handle it." I felt a few tears slip down my face and onto my crossed arms.

Pretty soon, I was crying silently, not wanting Nel or Grimmjow to see or hear me. But he must have heard me because I was suddenly wrapped in his arms. I froze in shock. The most popular guy in the school, and my crush, was hugging me. But the shock quickly went away and was replaced with sadness. This didn't mean anything to him. He was probably comforting me just so he could break me down at school tomorrow. But the sadness overwhelmed me and I started sobbing in his arms.

I felt his hand stroke my hair slowly, trying to calm me down, while he spoke soft nonsense in my ear.

"It's okay. Just let it all out. I'm here. I'll stop bullying you if you want me to. If it makes you feel this way, I'll stop right now."

"No! I mean, no. It's fine. I can handle it." I pushed myself away from him, not wanting to be in his embrace any longer.

"Ulquiorra . . . What's wrong? I promise, I'll leave you alone from this day forward. You don't need to worry about the other guys who bully you. I'll tell them to leave you alone as well. Just please, tell me what's wrong." He said, holding my arm, preventing me from running away.

I sighed, not knowing how to tell him that I've had a crush on him since 7th grade. "Well, do you want the half-truth or the entire spill-my-guts truth?" I tried to avoid the question for as long as I could.

He gave a little smile, even though he had pain and worry etched on his face. "The half-truth first. Then I'll decide if I want to hear the real truth. Is that alright with you? I want you to be comfortable speaking to me." He released my arm when he was sure that I wouldn't leave.

I sighed, knowing that he would hate me tomorrow. "Well, I don't mind you bullying me is because I just want you to notice me. Is that good enough?" I cringed when I saw him staring at me.

But he just laughed at me, smiling at me. "It's impossible to NOT notice you! I mean, look at you!"

My heart sank when I heard those words. I knew it. He thought I was a freak, just like the rest of the school. I already knew that he felt that way, but hearing him say it just killed me. I turned away from him, not wanting to show the fresh tears that were running down my face. "Yeah. I guess I am pretty noticeable. I mean, everyone knows to stay away from the freak." I choked on that last word, my heart breaking.

I heard him gasp before I was whirled around to face him. I looked down at the ground, not wanting him to see me cry again, only to have my face lifted up by his hand. I was forced to look into his eyes when he did that. Surprisingly, I saw pain and hurt on his face. I thought he would be rejoicing for his success in breaking the freak, not sad. But I didn't have to wait very long for an explanation.

"Ulquiorra . . . I meant that I notice you every day."

"Only to bully me." I interrupted.

He sighed. "No. It's because you are the single, most beautiful person that I've ever seen. I only bully you because, well, I haven't progressed from how a 7th grader treats his crush. You know how when little kids, especially boys, like someone? They treat them horribly, teasing them and possibly bullying them. And that's why I bully you. Because I still have the mentality of a middle-schooler who is dealing with a massive crush. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I was speechless. The boy who I've loved since 7th grade just confessed to me. At least, that's what I thought he meant. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So I quickly closed it and looked away from him. I didn't know what to say to him. I mean, he was probably just screwing with my head, so I didn't want to spill my feelings for him. So I just settled on a simple question that could be answered in multiple ways.

"Why?"

He took in a deep breath, before letting it out in a huge sigh. "Why what, Ulquiorra? Please, say something. I know that you now hate me and will avoid me for the rest of senior year, but please, before you leave, tell me what you're thinking, right now." His hands slid off my shoulders as he looked away. I saw a single tear run down his face. I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. I didn't know anything anymore.

In a spur of the moment decision, I reached up and brushed his tear away, turning his head towards me while doing so. The look in his eyes killed me. It was pure anguish. I had never seen such pain in someone before, except myself. But I just had to make sure.

"Are you saying that you like me?" I stroked his cheek once, then let my hand fall back to my side.

"No. I don't like you." He paused, my heart breaking at his words. Yet after hearing his last words, my heart was filled with hope, suprise, and shock.

"I love you."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know! But I'm working on the second chapter right now! Sorry, again, for making edits and not updating on time. But since school is almost out, I will have more time to write during the summer (when I'm not working on my novella that I want to get published). Yeah…**

**Anyways~**

**Read and Review!**

**Bye~**

**-Riverspirit**


	2. Themes: Blood, Pain, Broken Pieces

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I've been working on other pieces for competitions and stuff as well as just having a really busy senior year. But I hope to finish this story during the summer when I'm not working on a novella that I hope to get published and before I head off to college. So yeah…**

**Anyways~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Only this plot-line. Nothing more.**

**WARNING: This chapter has extremely detailed descriptions of self-harm so it could be triggering! Read at your own risk!**

**Eventual Boy X Boy, so if you don't like it, please don't review hate.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_LAST TIME_

_"No. I don't like you." He paused, my heart breaking at his words. Yet after hearing his last words, my heart was filled with hope, surprise, and shock._

_"I love you."_

I stared at him in shock. This couldn't be true. He was just messing with me. All of my hope left me as I stepped away from him slowly, mumbling nonsense and shaking my head the entire time. "No. That's not true. You hate me. You bully me. You like to see me in pain. You can't love me. It's not true. You're lying."

Grimmjow watched me back away from him with tear-filled eyes. "Ulquiorra . . . I'm not lying. I swear on my life. I'll swear on anything you want me to. I promise. I'm not lying. Is there anything I can do to make you believe me? Please. I want you to believe me. I know that you probably hate me now, but please, just believe me when I say that I love you . . ." He trailed off, looking down at his sisters playing with Nel. He smiled at them sadly, a tear slipping down his cheek.

I collapsed onto the hood of my car, cradling my head in my hands. This wasn't true. This was just a figment of my imagination. I'm probably going to wake up any second. "Wake up . . . You need to wake up . . ." I hit my thigh, trying to wake myself from this horrible fantasy.

Suddenly, I felt Grimmjow gently touch my cheek as he guided me to face him. I didn't have a moment to process anything before he gently kissed me. My eyes flew wide open as his lips touched mine before sliding closed as he slightly deepened the kiss. When he broke the kiss, he kept his hand on my cheek, keeping me in place.

"Now do you believe me?" He whispered softly before kissing my forehead, then nose, then finally my lips.

I stood there silently for a moment before stepping away from him in shock. "This isn't real. It can't be. This all just a sick joke. I can't believe that you would stoop this low, Grimmjow. To play on my feelings? That's just disgusting. Come on, Nel. We're leaving." I called out to my youngest sister, grabbing her hand and leading her to her car-seat in the back of my car. "Goodbye, Grimmjow. Have a nice life. And just so you can finally have the final laugh, I have loved you since seventh grade, but that means nothing to you, so just leave me alone. I'll see you at school and I'll have the band-aids ready to patch my wounds from you and your friends. Bye." I said over the hood of my car before getting in and driving away, fresh tears running down my face.

I made the mistake of looking in my rearview mirror, seeing Grimmjow collapse onto the hood of his car, his shoulders shaking with sobs. I quickly tore my gaze back to the road, focusing only on that as I drove to the only place I felt loved; my home.

* * *

"Finally. Home sweet home." I murmured quietly, unlocking our house and stepping into my sanctuary, pulling Nel along with me.

"Nel? Do you want a snack?" I called out to my sister, already making my way into the kitchen. I knew the answer, but I still felt the need to ask.

Nel was already sitting on the couch to watch her cartoons for her hour of free-time when she replied to me. "Sure, Ulqui. Can I have a popsicle? One of the red ones?" Her high-pitched, child's voice calmed me down slightly, but not enough to convince me not to calm myself in other ways.

"Sure, Nel. But you need to come and sit at the table, okay? Mom won't like it if you spill on the carpet." I called back, already hearing the patter of her feet as she came into the kitchen as I pulled out her favorite snack from the freezer.

"Okay, Ulqui." She sat down at one of the chairs at the table, her feet swinging about a foot off the ground.

I turned to her and my heart melted. She looked so innocent, waiting for me to open her snack, smiling up at me in anticipation. I smiled at her and held up a single finger, silently telling her to hold on. I turned away from her, my smile fading as I searched for the kitchen scissors. I knew when I put them after the last time I needed them, so I quickly grabbed them and cut open her popsicle.

"Here you go, Nel. I hope you like it." I smiled at my sister, ruffling her hair slightly. "I'm going upstairs to do homework. Come get me if you need anything, okay? I love you, Nel." I knelt down and kissed her forehead before making my way upstairs.

Once in my room, I quickly locked the door before collapsing on my bed. "This isn't happening. Today was just a dream." I tried to erase the memories of today, but I couldn't get over how his lips felt on mine, the way his arms tightened around me to bring me comfort, the way he cried when I left him . . .

"No! Stop it!" I clutched my head in agony, trying to rid my mind of those thoughts. "Why did you leave? That was all you have ever wanted, right? So why the hell did you leave?!" I berated myself for my stupidity while getting up and walking into my bathroom connected to my bedroom.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" I glared at myself in the mirror for a second before bending down and grabbing my favorite item in the world from the cupboard under my sink. I quickly grabbed the band-aids and turned on the water, rolling up my long sleeves to reveal lines upon lines of thin, white scars overlaced with fresh pink ones as well as several, day-old cuts.

"I can't believe you're letting a single guy affect you so much . . ." I trailed off as I gently placed the razor's edge against the pale skin on the inside of my wrist. I slowly dragged it across my skin, a tear falling from my eye to mix with the blood that was seeping out of the fresh cut.

"Damn it. This one is too dull." I muttered, holding my bleeding wrist above the sink as I searched for my back-up razor. When I came up empty handed, I glared at myself in the mirror again.

"You can't even cut right. That's how much of a failure you are . . ." I growled at my reflection, pulling the dull razor across my wrist once again. And again. And again. I cut until there were about forty cuts, varying in size, all up and down my wrist and forearm.

I sighed, resting my head on my mirror as my wrist bled into the sink beneath me. I looked at myself in the mirror, staring into my dull, lifeless eyes, noting how they soon filled with tears. I tore my gaze from my empty eyes to my bloody wrist, entranced by the way that the blood was still flowing down into the drain. After a few moments of staring, I looked away, knowing that I had to get the cuts cleaned and bandaged before doing anything else tonight.

I turned the still flowing water into a gentler stream and began to rinse off my arm, wincing a little as the water stung my cuts. Once clean, I gently patted my wrist dry and reached for the band-aids. The box felt lighter than usual, and a quick look inside confirmed my worst fears. The box was empty. And that meant that I now had to go to the store and buy more with a bunch of cuts on my arm.

I growled in annoyance, pulling down my sleeve to cover my mutilated arm as I prepared to go out. Looking at the time, I noticed that Harribel and Luppi would be home soon, so I wouldn't be leaving Nel alone. And as if on cue, I heard two of my siblings open up the front door as they came home from the middle school, chattering about their days to each other.

I sighed in relief, knowing that I wouldn't have to leave my littlest sister alone while I went out to buy things to further my horrible habit. I checked my sleeves again, making sure that they covered everything, before unlocking my door and slowly walking downstairs.

"Heya Ulqui!" Harribel shouted over her shoulder as she grabbed her own popsicle from the freezer.

"Hey, Harribel." I forced a smile onto my face, even though I knew that she couldn't see me. "And hello, Luppi." I walked over to my brother and hugged his shoulders softly.

"Hi Ulquiorra." Luppi smiled up at me before bending down to finish untying his shoes. Once they were off, he stood up and walked over to the pantry, grabbing some pop-tarts before sitting down at the table with Harribel and Nel.

I forced another smile on my face as I turned to my siblings. "Guys? I'm going to go to the store quickly. Do you need anything?" I grabbed my keys from the counter where I had left them after returning home, walking to the door after I picked them up.

"Nope! I'm good, Ulqui!"

"There's nothing I want, Ulquiorra."

"Just come back soon, okay Ulqui?"

I actually smiled a little as I listened to their responses. "Okay guys. Be safe. No leaving the house or letting people in, okay? Harribel, you're in charge. Luppi, Nel, you guys listen to her. Be nice to each other, okay? If anything happens or you need to get a hold of me, call my cell phone. The number is on the fridge. I love you guys." I walked over to the table, hugging them all one last time, listening to the chorus of "I love you" before leaving my house.

Once in my car, I let myself break down as I pulled out of the driveway. Tears streaming down my face, I drove as fast as I legally could to the nearest pharmacy. I pulled into the parking lot, parked, and turned off my car quickly. I rested my head on the steering wheel, trying to slow my tears before I entered a public place. I took a deep breath in and let it out in a large sigh. Wiping my eyes on the end of my slightly blood-stained sleeve, I got out of my car, locked it, and walked into the pharmacy.

* * *

Inside the pharmacy, life was normal. I was a simple high school senior with nothing wrong in his life. But on the inside, I was breaking apart.

I sighed slightly, heading towards the first aid section, looking over the selection of band-aids and antibiotic ointments. I glanced quickly at my clothed cuts, silently picturing how many bandages I would need to cover my arm and how many I would need in the future. I decided on several different types of bandages, just to make sure I had the cuts completely covered. I grabbed gauze, tape, large band-aids, a pack of multi-sized band-aids, and a large tube of antibiotic ointment. I placed all of those into a basket that I had picked up on my way into the store and then headed over to the shaving section.

When I reached the aisle, I quickly looked around, making sure that no one would see me picking up some old-fashioned razor blades with band-aids already in my basket. I grabbed the first pack that I saw, placed it into my basket, and then headed over to the candy aisle. Once there, I grabbed my siblings' favorite candies and then headed to the check-out.

Standing in line, I looked and spoke to no one. I didn't want anyone questioning me or my purchases. So after my items were rung up, I paid quickly and then hurried out of the store. My head was down, avoiding everyone, so I didn't see the person until it was too late. I collided with someone, falling to the floor with my purchases spilling out around me.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, scrambling to get the razors and band-aids hidden from sight.

"Ulquiorra?" A man's voice questioned me.

I froze immediately. I knew that voice. It belonged to the man that haunted my dreams at night, my tormentor, my bully, my love. He was the guy that indirectly caused these purchases.

Grimmjow.

* * *

**Sorry for the huge cliffhanger guys. I just thought that you would want to read more now rather than wait until the summer.**

**Anyways~**

**I hope you liked the chapter! I know Ulquiorra seems like the typical "emo" but I'm not trying to make him like that. Honest.**

**Please review! They make me really happy! :)**

**Have a great day!**

**-Riverspirit**


End file.
